1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for mounting equipment, such as optical equipment on a protective helmet and for detaching said equipment from the helmet upon initation of an ejection seat. When optical equipment is mounted on aircrew protective headgear, it is usually to the fore thereof. If it were to remain attached to the protective helmet during ejection of the aircrew from an aircraft, loads are, consequently, likely to be imposed upon the aircrewman which could be fatally unacceptable. However it is also important that the equipment is not jettisoned so freely that a risk arises of injury to the aircrewman or any colleague and that their vital equipment is not damaged.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for manually attaching and detaching optical equipment mounted on aircrew protective headgear and also for remotely controlled jettisoning of the equipment therefrom and yet restraining the equipment after detachment from the headgear so as to minimize the risk of injury or damage to essential personal equipment.